The Case Western Reserve University/Ireland Cancer Center is a multi- disciplinary, clinical, and laboratory research center, combining the resources and expertise at Case Western Reserve University and University Hospitals of Cleveland, with the participation of two major affiliate hospitals-MetroHealth Medical Center and the Cleveland Department of Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The Cancer Center program spans 29 departments in the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Engineering, and the College of Arts and Sciences at Case Western Reserve University. The objectives of the Case Western Reserve University/Ireland Cancer Center are: 1) to improve the prevention, diagnosis, and therapy of cancer through research; 2) to stimulate and support innovative, coordinated, interdisciplinary research on cancer diagnosis, treatment, and control; 3) to develop clinical applications of research discoveries and to make these applications available to Northeast Ohio residents as quickly as possible; and 4) to develop cancer prevention and control activities that most effectively utilize the clinical and laboratory expertise at Case Western Reserve University and contribute to the reduction of cancer morbidity and mortality in Northeast Ohio and the surrounding region. The goals of the center are accomplished by activities in six active programs (Molecular Biology of Oncogenesis, Molecular Virology, Cancer Genetics, Radiation Biology, Hematopoietic and Immune Cell Biology, and Developmental Therapeutics); one developing program (Cancer Prevention and Control); and ten shared resources (Molecular Biology, Flow Cytometry, Radiation Resources, Media Preparation, Histology, Athymic Animal, Hematopoietic Stem Cell, Clinical Pharmacology, Biostatistics/Epidemiology, and Clinical Trials.